marvelfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Parker (Earth-6161)
History Born on the fifth of August 1946, Peter was the son of CIA agents Richard and Mary Parker . While he was just an infant, his parents were assigned their last mission, which was to infiltrate potential HYDRA locations, forcing them to leave Peter with Richard's brother Ben and wife May . While there however, they were discovered and tortured, before they were killed. To stop any political damage, the American government forged evidence to suggest that they were traitors to their country, a lie Peter wouldn't discover to be false until he was an adult. Desperate to hide this apparent truth from Peter his aunt and uncle told him of the code Richard lived by, which was that with great power there must come great responsibility. Peter grew up to be a shy and withdrawn, yet academically gifted child. Apparently when he was eleven, he used parts from a lawn mower and other machinery to create a small robotic toy, using tools from his uncles shed; the shed having three locks which he managed to pick. Peter was commonly unpopular in school, finding it difficult to get along with the other children due to finding enjoyment in things children as young as him weren't interested in, primarily science. This often resulted in other kids bullying him, such as Flash Thompson . Spiderman When he was sixteen in 1962, his school went on a trip to Oscorp to see their studies into radiation. While there a spider was exposed to the radiation, before proceeding to bite Peter. Peter soon discovered he had gained incredible abilities and decided to use them to earn money. At first, he attempts to do this by becoming a wrestler, but leaves when he isn't given the money he is owed. While leaving, he allowed a burglar to escape with stolen money, convinced it wasn't his problem. Later that night, Peter soon discovered that his uncle had been killed by someone. Enraged, Peter tracked the killer down and confronted him, but found the killer to be the same burglar he let escape. Horrified, he left the burglar to the police and fully learned of the responsibility that comes with having his powers. At that point, Peter begins dedicating his life to helping others under the identity of spiderman. However, Peter was saddled with the responsibility of looking after his aunt, leading him to try and combine work life and hero life by joining the fantastic four. Upon learning the team was a non profit organization, Peter instead turned to becoming a photographer for the Daily Bugle, taking photos of himself as spiderman. As spiderman, he encountered many different foes and slowly developed into a selfless hero, forging a powerful bond with the crime fighter daredevil in 1966 and becoming a honorary member of the Fantastic Four family after befriending them in 1969 as well. He also encountered other heroes, all he either befriended or barely remained civil with. As Peter, he slowly came out of his shell and met new people, like his future wife Mary-Jane Watson . When he moved onto college, he befriended Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. Eventually, his relationship with Gwen blossomed into romance. This relationship was cut short however in 1966 when Norman Osborn , as the green goblin, learned of Peter's identity. Norman killed Gwen and tried to kill Peter, but seemingly died after being impaled by his glider. Peter was comforted by Mary-Jane following the death of his first love. While friendly at first, this relationship eventually progressed into a romantic relationship which resulted in him revealing his secret identity to her in 1969. Upon getting his grades, Peter retired from being a photographer and joined Horizon Labs. In 1970, Peter decides to propose to Mary-Jane and does so after fighting mole man with the fantastic four, but she refuses and leaves to deal with her family problems. Eventually, Peter begins dating Felicia Hardy, also known as the black cat, but breaks up with her prior to 1972, when Mary-Jane returns. Upon meeting her at the airport, she reveals she is finally ready to get married. The Secret Wars In 1985, Peter was suddenly transported to battleworld, a planet created by the superpowerful Beyonder . Retirement and Legacy Civil War The Battle Against The Void